Detours
by S.equence
Summary: A girl rescues a boy blacked out in a ditch and they continue their journies together. Sweet romance, undiscovered feelings, and adventure! My first Pokemon Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Gavin lay beaten in the road-side ditch. Donphan tracks were slugged in the mud. The young boy had been attacked when he frightened the nearby creature and caused it to charge in his direction. Dust and mud were smeared across his scared, cut face and his cut arms. The rookie feared for his Pokemon, Chikorita and kept it tucked inside the Pokeball. Gavin groaned suddenly and blacked out.

Luna was walking along the road, her Totodile calmly pacing at her side. It clucked eagerly as they walked. "Ra Ra Ruh…" The little water Pokemon perked as it spotted a Pidgey pecking around in a road-side ditch. He pulled at Luna's pant leg. Luna turned her head and followed Totodile's gesture. She grinned and gave him a pat. "Let's go!"

Totodile crept up and caught the bird off guard with a well aimed tackle. The bird squawked in surprise and flew up awkwardly. Totodile fired a strong jet of water and the bird faltered. Luna through her Pokeball and whirled around in a cheer, noticing something in tall grass a few yards away. "Oh." She exclaimed, not even waiting to see if the catch was final. She parted the grass and stepped into a mess of mud and scattered Pokemon tracks. In the center of it all, a boy lay fainted in the dust. "Oh." Luna took a step forward and kneeled down. She brushed the boy's dark brown, shaggy hair out of his eyes and sighed. He had Pokeballs with him. Luna looked skeptical and gently poked him, but realized it would get her no where. Gently she shook him, careful to avoid moving him or pressing on a painful spot.

Slowly the boy came to. His eyelids parted, his fingers twitched and a weak groan was emitted. He blinked again and saw a breathtaking, nervous girl kneeling over him. His whole body ached. "Where? Who?" He stuttered, stirring uncertainly.

Luna smiled reassuringly. "I'm Luna. Do you remember what happened?" Her Totodile waddled over, clutching the Pokeball with the Pidgey inside.

He looked confused a moment but quickly responded. "I think a Donphan attacked me."

Luna nodded. Judging by the tracks. She nursed the boy into a upright sitting position with a firm palm. "What's your name?"

"Gavin." He breathlessly observed her short, blonde hair. It cut off at her ears. Her smile was amazingly bright and her hands were gentle, so gentle. He sighed peacefully and brushed himself off. He irritably began to mess with his hair and let her pull him up. He felt so at ease in her arms. He wavered on his clumsy legs and stumbled forward into her arms which closed around him protectively. Gavin straightened, embarrassed and steadied himself. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Luna smiled at him. "Are you hurt badly?"

Gavin shook his head no but faltered on his step forward.

Luna surveyed him curiously. "You should stay with me tonight, we can make camp for two and you certainly should rest."

Gavin didn't want to object, he nodded, feeling hypnotized and went to pick up his pack. Luna got it for him. "Maybe I should carry this?" She smiled kindly and he forked it over. He wasn't feeling too strong anyway. He looked curiously at her Pokemon.

"Is that a Totodile?"

Luna nodded and turned her own captivated soul towards him. She was willing to help, but there was something she was attracted to in Gavin, though neither of them knew they had feelings about_ each other._


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the 2nd chapter, and just to say it because I have to, I don't own anything except Luna and Gavin. They are mine. No stealing. Mwaha. . . . The romance is coming! D

"Yea. I'm thinking about nicknaming him Tremor. Which one do you have?" She sat down next to him by the fire she had quickly got going and handed him the bag of marshmallows. Evening had sat in pretty quickly and it was rather dark.

"I've got a Chikorita." He tossed the Pokeball into the air, watching his Chikorita burst out and greet Totidile warily. "It's ok you two, don't fight. I'm thinking about calling her Leaf Chik. He stated airily.

Luna giggled, "You have a Chikorita? That's kinda soft for a guy…"

Gavin grinned, "Well, I have always been a softie. I didn't want her out because I was afraid that that Donphan would hurt her too." He roasted his marshmallow over the fire and glomped it into his mouth hungrily.

Luna beamed, "So that is what attacked you…" Her voice drifted off. "How do your folks feel about you being a trainer?" She asked suggestively.

Gavin shrugged, "My mom was a nurse at the Pokecenters…and my dad…he died." He said with difficulty.

Luna gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry…How?"

Gavin sighed shakily, "He was battling in the mountains, and a rock throw attack hit a cliff and caused a landslide…"

"And your mom?" Luna went on with the talk, hoping he would continue to be open.

"She was quiet before he died, and after, it just made her more distant. We don't talk much." He finished gravely.

"Oh." Luna said feebly. She looked silently over at the two Pokemon. Totodile was flicking embers at Chikorita but she pranced away, giggling instead of getting angry. They seemed to be getting along well. She discarded her stick into the fire and stood up. "There's room in my tent. Will you be coming in soon?"

Gavin looked up awkwardly and shoved his stick into the fire. "Oh…uh…yeah in a sec." He called Chikorita back into her Pokeball and tossed Luna Totodile's ball. She ordered Totodile to douse the fire and brought him back into his ball. As Luna disappeared behind the tent flap Gavin decided to wait a few moments. He stared up at the stars in wonder, and, feeling dazed, he got to his feet. He went clumsily into the tent and got under his blankets. The lantern went out as Luna settled down.

She wanted to say goodnight to him but it still seemed too awkward. She didn't dwell on him for long, knowing he would be in her dreams if she did and it would be more awkward the next day. Gavin was feeling very much the same as she, though he did not know it. She was so easy to talk to and he had enjoyed it. He wished he wasn't still so touchy about his father's death but she understood, he could tell. He ended up settling to sleep rather quickly, though he was still thinking of her as he drifted to sleep.

Well I hoped you liked the 2nd chapter. I actually have plans for the next chapter, so it should fall into place rather quickly. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna opened her eyes and gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth. She was in his arms. They were holding each other. They had slept like this. She wondered what to do, what she could do, without waking him up. She froze as she felt him shifting beside her and pretended to be asleep.

Gavin's eyes widened, though they were still adjusting to the flood of light that had hit. He was holding Luna. He looked her over; she was like a sleeping angel. He paused halfway through reaching towards her hair and stroking it. He laid back down. He couldn't wake her up but he couldn't move either because he might wake her and she would find out that they had held each other. He would just have to disconnect them before she woke up. He sighed, laying back down, pausing a long time before beginning to move his hands slightly. He quickened his pace gently and gradually and realized his right hand had fallen asleep. He gritted his teeth and pulled his hands free in a great rush.

His breath caught as she stirred, and he breathed a sigh of relief when she stayed asleep. He shook his right hand rapidly, trying to wake it up. He wanted so badly to snuggle back up with her, but it wouldn't be right. He sighed heavily and turned away, settling slowly into a disturbed sleep.

Luna opened her eyes cautiously. It was much later in the morning than it had been before. She wasn't in his arms anymore, he was turned the other way. It had felt so good but the awkward feelings in it had overpowered that and she had wanted nothing but to get away. She felt bad so she decided not to wake him by getting up. She could just lie back down for a few minutes.

Gavin sat up, turning in place and watched her curiously for a moment. He was certainly ready to get up and he was certain he had heard her moving around restlessly a few moments ago. He shoved the awkward thoughts of the night before to the back of his mind and whispered into the dim light. "Luna? Hey, you awake?"

Her beautiful eyes fluttered open and she rolled over onto her back, staring up at him coyly and not realizing it was awkward. She pulled back and pulled her long legs out form under the itchy cotton blanket and straightened gracefully. With a polite nod she reached over and undid the zipper on the tent flap and stumbled out the doorway. She turned to look at him, he was climbing out of tent more delicately and he had his eyebrows raised at her jokingly. She giggled and sat down by the fire circle they had made the night before.

She began to assemble the sticks again and collect more for the breakfast cooking. As she settled down to make the fire she couldn't help but wish he had a Torchic because this would go a lot faster that way but she still had a box full of matches in her pack. She couldn't help but notice how quiet he was as she did this. He was fiddling with a few ash covered branches from the night before and only when she sat down did he look at her like he would speak.

He didn't really have anything to tell her and he certainly didn't want to bring up what he had discovered them doing last night. He was a quiet person; usually relying on others to begin a conversation but when they didn't he could find something to go on. His last resort was the grass when he realized that most of the talk had been about him the night before. If he were to ask her the same questions they would be okay for a while until he ran out of subjects. Then it would be safe to let her choose something to talk about. "So, how do your folks feel about you being out here?" He began dryly.

"My mom's pretty thrilled; it was hard to support us both because my dad's a deadbeat. She's glad that I can be on my own now, she thinks its better and I'm ok with that. She was depressing and I love an adventure. It cool being out here…"

Gavin nodded, "Sorry about your dad, perhaps its something we have in common…" He sighed. "So you're going to catch some Pokemon and go to the gyms right?"

Luna nodded.

"Were you traveling alone?" Gavin asked.

Luna nodded again, catching the drift slightly.

Gavin grinned, "Would you like a traveling companion? We could go to gyms together and such, be partners…" He had a flirting tone to his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin grinned, "Would you like a traveling companion? We could go to gyms together and such, be partners…" He had a flirting tone to his voice.

She looked over at him. "Sure I'd love to be partners!"

"Great!" He blushed a little.

She reached over to her bag and dug out two snack cakes, tossing him one. He caught it but didn't eat it right away. He watched as she delved into hers, powdered sugar smearing on her lips. He inched forward, cupping his cheek in her hand and leaning forward, kissing her on the lips. He blushed as she kissed him back and with time they pulled away. She was blushing and twisting her hands. He smiled at her slyly and ran his fingers through locks of hair before sitting back on his own.

She was watching him. He had kissed her…the nerve…she saw him smiling at her and beamed. She clutched another snack cake and threw it playfully at his face. He jolted upward, smacking it away with a toothy grin.

She frowned slightly, laughing out loud. "Gavin…do you remember…did you see…last night?"

He looked shocked a moment but it quickly turned to an awkward smile. "Yeah…" He blushed, giving Chikorita his snack cake. His appetite was history when he sat by Luna.

She chuckled, ruffling his hair as he toyed with his snake cake wrapper, he wasn't looking at her. He was embarrassed. She poked him in the forehead and he raised his eyes, smiling a little.

She grinned, "So will we be double battling trainers that come by, or facing off every other one? And I suppose we should have alternate strategies too…." Her voice trailed off and she gave him a sideways glance.

He was nodding. "We can catch Pokemon together and for each other." He crossed his arms in thought, "You caught that Pidgey, if we train it, beat the gyms and teach it Fly…" His voice trailed off as well as he realized all the things 'we' and 'us' and 'they' would be doing with Pokemon or with out them. He had just kissed her, and they had both enjoyed it, apart from being a little embarrassed. He blushed, his smile forming a thin, embarrassed line. He was trying not to say, 'I'm in love…' out loud.

It's short and lame…sorry. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

They were both awake, silently thinking and dreaming about the other. Neither noticed as their hands entwined and pulled them close to each other. It was only when both's eyes slowly opened that they discovered that for once this amazing fantasy was not a dream… It was real. He hugged her and watched as she began to fall back asleep. Tomorrow they would start a journey through the region, catching new Pokemon and gaining wisdom and strength. They also had many trainers to defeat and obstacles to overcome. If it weren't for each other they would be on there own. No they had discovered that they didn't seem well off unless the other was with them. So that was how they would say, and there didn't seem to be anything capable of separating them. Good..

Ok, that was a little sweet update for ya, I kno it prob. Sux but I had to give ya something.


End file.
